fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Extreme
Mario Kart Wii Extreme Mario Kart Wii Extreme '''is a new game in the Nintendo Wii. This is the second generation of Mario racing game. You are Able to do tricks, to Use the flying shadows, edit your own clothes, play the "double dash" style and everything you did before. In the Mario Kart Wii Extreme''' is renewed all the older games and all have the same game (SMK, MK64, MKSC, MKDD, MKA, MKDS, MKWII and MK7). "Game ranking" are F - ★★★ New Features *All old vehicles and new vehicles. *All old items and new items. *All old characters and new characters. *You can race with 16 players. *You can also play the "double dash" style. *Get coins and unlock new kart parts and missions *Designing your own custom tracks. *A Story Mode. .Etc Modes ♦ Single / Multi Player ♦ - Grand Prix - Race for 1st place in cups of 5 courses. - Time Trial - Race alone or with others to achieve your best time. - VS - Play any of the race. - Battle - Battle against your opponents. you can set a time limit as a new feature. ::* - Normal Battle - Battle on battle track. ::* - Race Battle - Battle on race track (Unlockable). ::* - Balloon Battle - Pop your opponents balloons. ::* - Bob-Omb Battle - Hurt opponents. ::* - Coin Runners - Collect the coins. ::* - Shine Star Battle 1 - Gather as many of your opponents Shine Stars (DS Style) ::* - Shine Star Battle 2 - Try to keep Shine Star to yourself for so long, until you win (GCN Style) :::: - Custom Race - Race against opponents on Custom Created Cups (Unlockable). - Story Mode - Play as your character and complete Mario Kart races (Unlockable). - Boss Battles - Play Boss Battles that you have previously completed (Unlockable). - Mission Mode - Play missions you have previously completed (Unlockable). - Stadium - Design your own Mario Kart Tracks using the content available - Online (Fi-Wi) - Play online with friends and others ''New Cups & Courses'' Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Mushroom Hills *Shy Guy Valley *Acorn Plains *Peach City Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Rosalina's Observatory *Wiggler's Den *Chocolate Plains *Metal Metro Star Cup *Koopa Circuit *Boshi Island *Toadette's Music Room *Kamek's Library *Block City Special Cup *Vanilla Lake *Boo Woods *Thwomp's Desert *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road ''Retro Cups & Courses'' Shell Cup *WII Moonview Highway *GCN Mushroom City *SNES Vanilla Lake 2 *DS Tick-Tock Clock *N64 Yoshi Valley Banana Cup *3DS Rock Rock Mountain *SNES Vanilla Lake 1 *WII Daisy Circuit *DS Shroom Ridge *GCN Wario Colosseum Leaf Cup *GBA Cheese Land *N64 Royal Raceway *WII Mario Circuit *SNES Ghost Valley 2 *3DS Maka Wuhu Rainbow Cup *N64 Rainbow Road *GCN Rainbow Road *DS Rainbow Road *WII Rainbow Road *3DS Rainbow Road ''Chara''cters There is almost 60 characters in this game, 58 to be exact! - All Drivers ''Items'' 215px-MarioMP8a.png|Mario Babymariositting.png|Baby Mario 215px-LuigipartyDS.png|Luigi BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi PeachMP8Official.png|Princess Peach PeachyBaby.png|Baby Peach DaisyHockey.PNG|Princess Daisy BabyDaisy.jpg|Baby Daisy (Unlockable) Yoshi NSMBW.png|Yoshi BoshiNew.png|Boshi (Unlockable) 180px-Paratroopa.png|Parakoopa (Unlockable) 200px-Koopa.png|Koopa Troopa DK Strong.png|Donkey Kong DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong (Unlockable) 508px-MP8Wario.png|Wario 250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi 250px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo (Unlockable) Lubba.png|Lubba (Unlockable) KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek (Unlockable) NSMBWiiUBowser.png|Bowser Dry Bowser Art.png|Dry Bowser (Unlockable) PeteyPiranhaPlant.png|Petey Piranta (Unlockable) Shyguy MP9.png|Shy Guy Rosalina MK7.png|Princess Rosalina (Unlockable) Baby Rosalina by hikolol35.PNG|Baby Rosalina (Unlockable) Toad.png|Toad MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette (Unlockable) Bowser Jr. NSMBVR.png|Bowser JR. (Unlockable) Dry Bowser jr.....png|Dry Bowser JR. (Unlockable) LakituLook.png|Lakitu Lakithunder NSMBDIY.png|Lakithunder (Unlockable) FunkyKong.jpg|Funky Kong (Unlockable) DK Jr. NDK.png|Donkey Kong JR. (Unlockable) MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|Metal Mario (Unlockable) MK7 queenbee.png|Queen Bee (Unlockable) King Boo MMWii.png|King Boo (Unlockable) Miis.png|Mii (Unlockable) ROB.jpg|R.O.B. (Unlockable) DRY.png|Dry Bones Wiggler MK7.png|Wiggler Hammer Bro. Party 8.png|Hammer Brother Larry Koopa 3D.png|Larry Koopa Lemmy Koopa 3D.png|Lemmy Koopa (Unlockable) Ludwig Von Koopa 3D.png|Ludwig von Koopa (Unlockable) Wendy O Koopa 3D.png|Wendy O. Koopa (Unlockable) Morton Koopa Jr 3D.jpg|Morton Koopa JR. (Unlockable) Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa (unlockable) Roy Koopa 3D.jpg|Roy Koopa (Unlockable) FireBro.png|Fire Brother (Unlockable) IceBro.png|Ice Brother (Unlockable) Larry Koopa 3D.png|Larry Koopa Lemmy Koopa 3D.png|Lemmy Koopa (Unlockable) Ludwig Von Koopa 3D.png|Ludwig von Koopa (Unlockable) Wendy O Koopa 3D.png|Wendy O. Koopa (Unlockable) Morton Koopa Jr 3D.jpg|Morton Koopa JR. (Unlockable) Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa Roy Koopa 3D.jpg|Roy Koopa (Unlockable) CosmicCloneMKHSolo.png|Cosmic Mario (Unlockable) SuperMushroom.png|Speeds you up Mega Mushroom.png|Turns you giant and crush racers GoldenMushie.png|Boosts you until it runs out Propeller Mushroom.png|Adds propellers, and you slowly fly for 5 secs WiiU_NewMarioU_4_item01_E3.png|Throw it at a racer, while he/she are gliding. Makes them go crazy NSMBWiiMiniMushroom.png|Turns you tiny 20 secs. Able to go through secret small shortcuts for. FireFlower.png|Shoot fireballs at other players to make them spin Ice Flower.png|Shoot iceballs to make them freeze for 2 seconds ThunderFlower.png|Throw thunder bolts to make them paralyzed for 2 seconds RedShell.png|Throw this shell and it'll follow the closest biker GreenShell.png|Throw this shell and it'll follow the closets kart racer Black Koopa Shell.png|Throw this shell and it'll hit the closest kart racer or biker GoldenShellSME.png|Throw this shell to make a trail of coins for you to gather Ice Shell.png|Throw this shell and it'll freeze the 1st player for 2 seconds Red Spiny Shell YBA.png|Throw this shell and it'll burn the 1st player BlueSpikedShell.png|Throw this shell and it'll knock any players in its way until the 1st player Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png BulletBillWii.png King Bill NSMBWii.png BabyBlooper.png Blooper Nanny NSMBDIY.png Fake item box.png Bob-omb walk.png Lucky7.png HammerSuit.png BoomerangSuit.png Cape Feather NSMBVR.png SuperLeafFlip.png GoldenSuperLeafSME.png BananaPeel.png Image1.png YoshiEggNSMBW.png Chomp.png 180px-BooMP8Official.png HeartSMSJ.png Spiked Ball Art.png SMG2_Dashpepper.png NSMBWiiCoin.png Star Medal SM3DL.png ThunderboltNoGlow.png Thunder_Cloud.png POWBlock.png Thwomp.png PiranhaPlantSM3DL.png Star.PNG Image2.png Freezie SM3DW.png Image13.png Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:2013 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games